Kismet
by anifan2
Summary: Inuyasha cast gets split up during an encounter with Naraku and Friends. Kagome and Sango end up in the spirit world and Miroku gets bespelled to be a female. RR please.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:I do not in any form own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho.  
  
Summary:Naraku and Kikyo team up against Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Miroku. Kagome is kidnapped by Naraku and Kikyo. Sango dives in after her. Miroku has been tampered with and Inuyasha sees red. A scared Shippo runs off to run into none other than…  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Koenma detects a disturbance in the spirit/demon world. Kurama and Hie unexpectedly encounter Kagome and Sango.  
  
Crossover (Inuyasha/YuYu Hakusho) Character Pairings  
  
Kurama/Kagome  
  
Sango/Hie  
  
Seshomaru/Botan  
  
Miroku/Inuyasha  
  
Koenma/Kagura  
  
Kikyo/Naraku  
  
OC/Shippo  
  
Souta/Rin  
  
Chapter 1:Naughty Alliance  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
:::Inuyasha:::  
  
"INUYASHA!!!"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"There's quite a bit of shards on their way and coming fast!," Kagome stuttered out.   
  
"Naraku." Was said in a low voice by all but Inuyasha who growled it.  
  
"With this many shards, I would say so, but who knows with him. It could be just another doll." Miroku stated logically, while getting in his fighting stance and looking for any sign of the enemy in question.  
  
The evil laughter of those who should be dead could be heard echoing throughout the surrounding wood.  
  
'I've heard that snicker before…' thought Inuyasba. "Nope. I would recognize that snorting anywhere. It's Naraku."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK, DEAR, YOU THINK WE SHOULD ENLIGHTEN THEM?" Although this wasn't very loud everyone could hear it and the ominous intent in it as well.  
  
"YES, I THINK THEY WOULD BENEFIT HIGHLY FROM OUR KNOWLEDGE."  
  
Though the group knows that there are now two separate entities, only Inuyasha knows who this second entity is and he is thoroughly confused and disappointed. 'Kikyo, why? I would have gone to hell and back for you.'  
  
"ALRIGHT YOU SICK BASTARDS. LET'S STOP THE CHIT CHAT AND GET ON WITH THE FIGHTING!" Inuyasha growled in fustration.  
  
The rest of the group sweat dropped at this. And Miroku mumbled, "The patience of a gnat".  
  
"POOR POOR INUYASHA, DON'T HAVE THE PATIENCE TO WAIT FOR YOUR PRESENTS?. NOW THAT IS A SHAME." Kikyo purred as she emerged from the forrest; the trees bending out of her path.  
  
'Sheesh does she have to make an entrance, huh? Although I've got to say, that is pretty creepy.' Thought Kagome.  
  
"DON'T WORRY, KAGOME ISN'T IT?, I THINK YOUR EXIT WILL BE MUCH BETTER.." Naraku sneered from his position above the clearing.  
  
'That doesn't sound good!' Kagome's thoughts panicked. 'Hey! Wait a sec. I only degraded Kikyo in my thoughts! And now that I think about it they haven't moved their lips at all during their 'discussion'. I hope that they haven't developed any more powers. Great Kagome! Why don't you just jinx the whole encounter! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'  
  
"INTERESTING… IT SEEMS AS IF THIS GIRL IS THE FIRST TO CATCH ON. DIDN'T EXPECT THAT ONE. TOO BAD SHE CAN'T WARN THE OTHERS WHO ARE STILL LOST IN THEIR OWN INSIGNIFICANT THOUGHTS." Naraku seemed to have been speaking to Kikyo, but Kagome could still hear (maybe having to do with that whole miko/reincarnation thing).  
  
'What do they- Oops got to try and shield thoughts.' Kagome therefore thought of nothing and tried to still think about what Naraku and Kikyo were talking about. Kagome was about to open her mouth to warn her friends of the duo's new powers, but couldn't seem to speak. No voice. Oh crap.  
  
Kagome glares at the duo. 'what have they done now?'   
  
"SMART GIRL. YOU SHOULD WORRY ABOUT WHAT WE ARE DOING. I DO BELIEVE I WILL START WITH YOU FIRST." With that said Kikyo raised her arms in a stalking mummy kind of way; started chanting under her breath (I'm assuming it's breath); a grayish purple fog formed around her arms; Kikyo's head snapped back and she glared at Kagome with unseeing eyes.  
  
Sango and Miroku have by now broken out of their stupor only to watch Kikyo try to hit Kagome with some pretty powerful magic. 'Why doesn't Kagome move?!' With these kinds of thoughts Sango and Miroku both tried to force Kagome to the ground. Sadly Miroku fell short of the mark. However Sango succeeded in only moving Kagome enough so that Sango was the one impacted with Kikyo's fog.  
  
'SANGO!' Kagome screamed in her thoughts, cause she couldn't do otherwise. Kagome was laying down in the position that Sango had shoved her into. Sango opened her eyes and looked around her curiously. 'Okay. I should be injured or turning into a frog or something here. I don't feel anything.' Sango started to get up and reassure the group that she was okay. Problem here. Sango could get up off the ground, but couldn't speak for anything. 'NO!! This can't be happening! Why would they want to disable Kagome's voice?'  
  
"NOW THAT IS A SHAME, I WAS REALLY HOPING THAT KAGOME WOULD FOREVER BE QUIET. OH, WELL. WORKS JUST THE SAME ON THE OTHER. NOW TO JUST DO THAT ONE MORE TIME AND WITHOUT THE INTERFERENCE OF THE REST!"  
  
"NOW NOW. KIKYO, YOU KNOW THAT WE DON'T HAVE THE TIME FOR THAT. WE'LL JUST HAVE TO TAKE KAGOME WITH US AND DO THE SPELL THERE."  
  
"ALRIGT IF YOU INSIST ON KEEPING TO THE SCHEDULE. YOUR TURN. I SAY LET'S START WITH THE ANNOYING MONK."  
  
"WHAT A WONDERFUL IDEA. AND I HAVE THE PERFECT SOLUTION FOR THAT LECH."  
  
No one had heard these thoughts except for Kagome and she tried to convey as much as she could with her eyes. No one was looking at her anymore. The group had finally decided to try and fight whatever Kikyo and Naraku had planned.  
  
Naraku looked towards Miroku and started chanting. In that instant Miroku froze in place. 'This can't be good. They are extremely powerful now. Now my line will never continue.'  
  
"OH THAT'S WHERE YOU ARE WRONG MONK." Kikyo snickered.  
  
For a moment Miroku looked confused, then as Naraku's spell started to take effect, he finally understood Kikyo's statement. 'Well this is disturbing…' Miroku's last thought as the strain of the spell put him to sleep.  
  
"Naraku! You will pay for these insults!!" Inuyasha yelled at him. With a nod to Sango and Kiara (The only part of the group left standing {Shippo is hiding in Kagome's backpack}). I will give you this. They did try, but a barrier had been drawn around the duo. Preventing anything from coming into contact with them.   
  
"YOU COWARDS!! FIGHT ME!!" Inuyasha growled in anger.  
  
"I DARE SAY IT IS TIME FOR US TO DEPART. SHALL WE GATHER THE BAGGAGE?"  
  
"I SUPPOSE." Kikyo and Naraku turned around to the direction they had come in. With every step they took Kagome was dragged behind them. "WAIT NARAKU. DIDN'T YOU FORGET SOMETHING?"  
  
"OH YES THANK YOU FOR REMINDING ME. INUYASHA?"  
  
"Yeah?! Ready to fight yet?!"  
  
"NOT QUITE. BUT YOU'D BETTER BE. HERE'S A LITTLE PRESENT FOR YOU. DO HAVE FUN." With that done Naraku turned back around and opened his Miasma. Letting out his newest creation, Idappo (A rather large scaly beast).   
  
Sango threw her weapon in the general vicinity of Inuyasha. "Oi. What was that for?!" Sango nodded her head in the direction that the duo had taken Kagome in. "Fine. Do whatever you want. I am a little busy here."  
  
Sango rolled her eyes in exasperation. Nonetheless she whistled for Kiara and bounded after Kagome into the Miasma. As soon as Sango had passed the entrance to the miasma it had closed about her. She could see Kagome still being dragged a few feet ahead.  
  
Ever since Kagome had learned that the duo had put a spell on her body (making it stay in whatever position it was forced into and also her ability to keep quite involuntarily) she had fought the bounds as much as she could. The moment she saw Sango come rushing in after her, she panicked and fought even harder. 'Sango doesn't know they can read thoughts. I've got to get us out of here.'  
  
"IT SEEMS AS IF WE HAVE AN INTRUDER, DEAR HEART. WHATEVER SHALL WE DO WITH HER?"  
  
"SHE SERVES NO PURPOSE. DISPOSE OF HER."  
  
'NOOOO!!!' Screamed Kagome's thoughts.  
  
A bright light started to eminate from Kagome. Getting brighter and brighter. 


	2. What!

Disclaimer:I do not in any form own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho.  
  
Summary:Naraku and Kikyo team up against Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Miroku. Kagome is kidnapped by Naraku and Kikyo. Sango dives in after her. Miroku has been tampered with and Inuyasha sees red. A scared Shippo runs off to run into none other than…  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Koenma detects a disturbance in the spirit/demon world. Kurama and Hie unexpectedly encounter Kagome and Sango.  
  
Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho crossover chapter 2  
  
:::Inuyasha:::  
  
Kikyo spared a glance for Naraku; one that stated neither of them knew what was going on and each were mildly disturbed by that fact.  
  
As the light grew brighter so did Kagome's power level. Soon it was too bright for Sango to keep her eyes open; hence she covered her eyes with her arm and tried to keep some kind of tab on Kagome.  
  
If one were to not look directly at Kagome, but to watch out of the corner of their eyes they might be able to glimpse Kagome levitating horizontally and even brighter rays of lights shoot off from her extended limbs.  
  
~Meanwhile..Back with Inuyasha and Miroku~  
  
Though the occasional moan can be heard, Miroku still lies unconscious off to the side of the clearing.  
  
"I am so freaking tired of stupid demons, such as yourself (Inuyasha gestures toward Idappo), thinking that they can defeat me. Ha!! As if." With a snort and growl Inuyasha unsheathes Tetsaiga and bounds toward the lumbering demon.  
  
"KAZO NO KIZO!!! (I hope I spelt that right)" The wind scar is triumphant in its attack on Idappo. The demon is no where in sight after the wind scar's wake.  
  
Inuyasha frowns thoughtfully. 'That was a little too easy.' But with a shrug of his shoulders, he accepts that after all he is the superior demon.  
  
"As much as it pains me to say. I agree with you. That was easy." Miroku is now sitting up but cradling his head (headache here). Miroku stumbles to his feet as Inuyasha turns around.  
  
"Miroku! Stay-" Inuyasha reprimand for Miroku to stay out of his thoughts is thwarted by his laughter at Miroku's appearance.  
  
Miroku just stares at Inuyasha. 'He must be off his rocker. Well, can't say as I'm surprised.' "Inuyasha?" Miroku hesitantly approaches Inuyasha.  
  
"What do you mean you're not surprised at me going insane. Besides, I'm not insane. It's just that…(more laughter) that look suits you." Inuyasha laughs even more than before.  
  
'Why does he think he's funny? And what does he mean by this look suits me, I haven't changed in appear-' "NOOO!!!! This is not happening. I already have a curse. Wind tunnel in my hand remember? Did I really deserver another?! This is so not right! Stop laughing! It isn't funny." Rants Miroku as he rails at whatever malevolent being that might be listening. 'This is just too much. On top of everything else, I am now a female. I refuse to accept this. Yeah! Maybe if I…Nope stage one is denial they say.' Miroku drops down and cradles his knees to his chest then starts rocking back and forth spouting something about how all this is unfair and how he doesn't deserve what the fates have in store for him.  
  
'Now who's the one who's insane? Hey! Stop that! Men aren't supposed to do that! Damn it!' Inuyasha's laughter dies down as he continues to watch Miroku. Eventually all anyone can hear are Miroku's sobs. Inuyasha crouches down next to Miroku and pulls him into his lap. Continuing the rocking motion while muttering platitudes like 'Everything is going to be alright' or 'It's fine. I'm not going to let anything else happen to you.'   
  
As the scene fades out we see Miroku pausing in his rocking motion to take a look at Inuyasha's face. Apparently satisfied that Inuyasha actually means what he is saying Miroku leans into Inuyasha embrace and starts the motion up again.  
  
~Back with Kagome, Sango and Kiara~  
  
Sango? Kiara?'  
  
Kagome? We're here. But-'  
  
I promise I'll try to explain as much as possible, but I need you both to do me a favor first.'  
  
We'll do our best. What do you ask of us?'  
  
To get us out of Naraku's Miasma; I'll need you to concentrate on the images I'll be sending you. nd before you ask. Ues. They are of my time and as for why we're going there, I don't know what the feudal era holds in store for us right now. I'd rather go somewhere where I know it's safe. So…Ready, then?'  
  
As we will ever be.'  
  
lashes of the Higurashi Shrine and of Kagome's friends and family drift through Sango and Kiara's thoughts. 'Strange place.' Kiara meows in agreement.  
  
Now, you both need to concentrate as much as possible on these images. I would hate to lose you to the miasma.'  
  
iara and Sango exchange a glance then proceed to concentrate a little too hard on the images of Kagome's time.  
  
The next thing they know, mobility is now an option and they are at their intended destination, the Higurashi Shrine. Gasping the fractured group drags themselves to their feet and support each other in their new destination, Kagome's house.  
  
'Kagome?'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'Can we have that explanation now?'  
  
'Actually, if you wouldn't mind, I'd rather get my family together as well. I only want to explain this one time.'  
  
'Whatever you think best.'  
  
"MOM!! Souta! Grandpa!" Kagome shouts for her family with all she has.  
  
Kagome's mother (Never did know the name. Let's just call her..Tien), Tien, swings open the front door and looks around frantically for her daughter.  
  
Sango and Kagome exchange a look. 'This doesn't bode well.'  
  
"Mom! I'm right here in front of you. Can't you see me?!" New levels of panic are reached as Tien continues to look around.  
  
"Kagome! I don't appreciate you pulling pranks with me. Show yourself."  
  
Knowing something is wrong, Sango puts a hand on Kagome's shoulder and shakes her head. Kagome seems to get the idea and she concentrates what is left of her energy on reaching some part of her mother.  
  
Tien gasps as a wispy outline of her daughter shifts into view and then just as abruptly shifts back out of view.  
  
"My poor daughter. What in the world has happened?"  
  
"That is a long story and I would like you to gather Grandpa and Souta so that they know what is going on as well."  
  
Tien nods her head and heads back toward the house. Her mission: to gather her family together.  
  
Kagome, Sango and Kiara follow in her wake. Entering the house with a noted lack of enthusiasm.  
  
Grandpa and Souta are now gathered at the table and are looking at Tien as if she had a screw loose.   
  
"Kagome? Dear? Are you here yet?"  
  
"Yes, mother. Please everyone take a seat. This may take a while in the telling."  
  
Everyone takes a seat and Souta and Grandpa are wide eyed in disbelief.  
  
"Sis? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes. Please I have to tell you all what has happened…" Kagome proceeds to tell the gathered of what has occurred with Kikyo and Naraku and her own power increase. How she got out of the deadly duo's grasp and her telepathic ability with her fellow traveling companions.  
  
At the end of her tale, Tien nods her head and stands up. "Well, I don't know what you have planned so far. But I suggest getting your new found powers under control so that you can appear normally again and maybe bone up on your demon lore and fighting abilities.  
  
Now, I know we talked of this before. But I really believe we have taught you all that we can. Your Godmother knows more than I do about any of this and I wish to have you be as prepared as possible.  
  
You and your friends are going to stay with your Godmother Genkai and I don't know how this is going to be possible, but you need to act as normal as possible, so as not to alert any demon in today's time to our dilema. I'll transfer your school records and see about enrolling your friend as well.  
  
Please take care of yourselves. I love you, my daughter. Now, go get packed and be back down here as soon as possible. There is a lot to do and so little time."  
  
"I see the logic and we will be as prepared as anyone can make us. I love you as well and we will be as careful as we can. Come Sango, there is much for you to learn about my time."  
  
Sango and Kiara follow Kagome up the stairs to her room. No one saying a word, but all thinking about the hard times to come.  
  
~Phone Call to Genkai~  
  
"Greetings."  
  
"Genkai?"  
  
"Yes? It's time."  
  
"Very well. Leave everything to me."  
  
"I hope this works."  
  
"You and me both, child. You and me both."  
  
~Back at the clearing~  
  
A small furry head pokes out of Kagome's knapsack. "Kagome?"  
  
"Pity. And here I thought you might have potential."  
  
Shippou gasps. "Sheshomaru."  
  
"Good. You know my name. Now why are you hiding in that bag? You are a full blooded demon, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah. But, my mom, I mean Kagome, told me to stay safe. Do you know what happened?"  
"No. Although I do sense that there has been quite a bit of spell casting and fighting in this clearing."  
  
"Oh, no."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kagome would never leave me here with just Inuyasha. Naraku and Kikyo must have taken her. I must find my Kagome!" Shippo straps on Kagome's knapsack and prepared to go after her, but Sheshomaru picks up the little fox demon.  
  
"You should know better than to just go off half-cocked. Inuyasha is a bad influence on you. Think. If they have Kagome, where is the rest of your group? Do you even know where to start looking? Cause I got to tell you that Kagome's scent ends over there near the beginning of the forrest. Come with me and we'll see what we can find. At the least we'll find some sort of information regarding my brother."  
  
'I wonder why he cares about Inuyasha now, when he didn't before. Oh, well. Guess he grows on you. At least I won't be alone. And he said he'd help me find Kagome.' Shippou, really having on choice in the matter, nods his agreement anyway and the pair are off to the Western Lands. 


End file.
